1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration device applied to an image capture system and a related calibration method thereof, and particularly to a calibration device and a related calibration method thereof that can generate calibration patterns having multi-angle information or depth information to increase accuracy of geometric calibration of an image capture system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an image capture system may have errors (e.g. geometric error) between image capture devices of the image capture system due to assembly tolerance or manufacturing process of the image capture system. The geometric error is usually generated by the assembly tolerance or lens characteristics of the image capture devices, where the geometric error includes lens deformation and shift, skew, or rotation between the image capture devices.
When the image capture system is not calibrated, the image capture system may have some problems due to the geometric error. For example, when the image capture system generates a three-dimensional image, the image capture system may make a three-dimensional image sensed by eyes of a user incorrect; when the image capture system is used for generating a depth map, the image capture system may generate incorrect depth information; and when the image capture system is applied to image stitch, an image generated by the image capture system may have discontinuous image stitch and discontinuous color. In addition, the image capture system can also need multi-angle calibration.
However, when the image capture system is calibrated, the prior art needs a plurality of calibration method to calibrate the above mentioned errors. Therefore, the prior art needs to spend much cost and time when the prior art executes calibration on the image capture system.